


A Night In The Bunker

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Bringing Bela back to the bunker may be more adventure than I hoped for.





	A Night In The Bunker

"Shh," I whispered, easing open the door of the bunker. It creaked, but not loud enough for anyone but us to hear. I stepped inside, then offered my hand to Bela, who took it and allowed me to pull her inside. When I shut the door, it was louder than I would have liked, but still I didn’t hear anyone stir. I let out a bit of nervous laughter and she only smiled. We had been out together all night, and Bela was the one who suggested I bring her back to the bunker.

  
I know she didn’t have the best track record with the Winchesters, so that’s one of the main reasons we were trying to be quiet. Sam and Dean would flip their shit if they knew I was dating Bela, let alone the fact that I brought her back to the bunker. "Well are you going to show me to your room or what," she asked. Everything sounded so loud in the silence of the bunker that I swore we’d be caught before we made it that far. So, still holding onto her hand I led her down the stairs.

  
We had made it down, her heels had clicked on each step and caused me to flinch every time. "Take those damn things off," I whispered angrily. She rolled her eyes, but obliged and fiddled with getting them off while using me as a support. Losing her balance while she removed the second shoe, she sent us crashing into the nearest wall. Other than the sound of my back hitting the wall, nothing was heard. No books came crashing down and I caught Bela so she didn’t fall. We each breathed a sigh of relief and with her as close to me as she was courtesy of the fall, that exhale of relief turned to giddy laughter and small kisses.

  
Eventually we got back and track and began creeping towards my room again. Well, more like I got back on track. Bela was still rather distracted by the kisses, and each time we stopped, she started them all over again. Normally I wouldn’t mind, but with the notion of being caught in the back of my head, I couldn’t quite give myself over completely. Then finally, after seeming like the bunker had grown to twice its size since I’d been here last, we reached my room. I opened the door, and Bela caught me in the doorway, kissing me yet again. I felt safer now, just seeing my room, and I finally let her win.

  
Once she backed away from the kiss, she let the door swing shut, and we both held our breath, hoping the noise hadn’t been as loud as it seemed. When we heard nothing, save for the sound of our own heartbeats, we relaxed again. Bela had turned around and I had unzipped her dress, then watching it fall to the floor. I wasted no time reaching for the zipper of my own, and had it off in a few short seconds. Bela looked gorgeous covered in only the littlest of black lace. She must have counted on me taking her home tonight.

  
My eyes darted to my bed, and Bela, picking up on the signal went over and sat on the edge, motioning me over as well. When I went and sat down next to her, she wasted no time in pinning me down. She hovered over me, holding onto my wrists as she placed warm, wet kisses on my neck. I moaned as her breath ghosted across my skin. Then she moved her leg between mine, and I really didn’t want to wait any longer. I freed my wrists and reached to brush her bra straps off of her shoulders, so caught up in Bela that I hardly registered the sound of footsteps coming from the hall. I only realized what the sound was when in the next second my bedroom door swung open.

  
I locked eyes with Sam in the doorway. Bela must not have heard the sound at all. She was still hovering over me and her kisses were working their way to my breasts. "Bels," I said, using my nickname for her to get her attention. She looked at me for a moment, then followed my eyes to the door.

  
"Hello, Sam," she said as if we weren’t in the position we were in.

  
"H-hi," Sam replied in a stammer. "I’ll uh, let you carry on," he continued, fumbling for his words. With that he turned away and shut the door. Bela and I laughed, keeping our voices down in case Sam was still within earshot.

  
"I guess we made his night," Bela commented. I laughed some more before she leaned down and kissed me and we went back to where we were before Sam's interruption.

  
In the morning I went out to make breakfast and found that the boys were already in the kitchen. "Fun night, I hear," Dean said to me as I walked in. Sam lowered his head and I just gave Dean a sarcastic smirk. "Don’t mind Sammy, he’s just jealous. He’s always had the hots for Bela."

  
"God, Dean, I do not," Sam chimed in, clearly embarrassed and also clearly lying.

  
"He does," Dean said in a lower voice as I went past him. "Take some breakfast for you and your girlfriend. I can make more for me and Sam."

  
"Thanks, Dean," I said. "Bye, Sam," I added, taking the plates back with me to my room.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Both on here and on tumblr. 
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
